The Bonnie Guard
by S-Chrome
Summary: Ron is about to figure out firsthand why there's a sucker born every minute.


The Bonnie-Guard  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: The Portrait of Perfection™, Bonnie Rockwaller, and the poor sap who actually got roped into doing her dirty work are properties of Disney. What am I doing using them without permission? I'm just borrowing them, I swear!

* * *

How on Earth did this happen? 

How on Earth did the _Portrait of Perfection_, Bonnie Rockwaller, suddenly lose her "Teflon" status through the halls of Middleton High School? It just didn't make any sense. As early as three weeks ago, not one person, neither male or female would approach her the way that _she_ did. After that particular ordeal, the cheer squad's second-in-command felt a feeling she hadn't felt in a long while, if ever.

_Fear._

The girl was certainly a lot bigger. And certainly a lot fatter. In fact, Bonnie mentioned, she could've sworn she looked like the long lost cousin of Shrek.

The ravishing brunette let out a wry grin to herself. That was those same thoughts that got her in trouble in the first place.

The worst part about this drama was that when she got into this altercation with whatever that girl's name was, none of her entourage wanted any part of her. _'Some friends,'_ she thought bitterly. Sure, she could always get her boyfriend Brick Flagg to handle this for her, problem was that he was out of town for the next week. And today was _Friday._

One thing that she pledged to herself was as long as she was breathing, Bonnie Rockwaller was never going to back down from anything. But this time... _Anything_ was bigger, stronger, tougher, and not Kim Possible.

Just as she was making the turn toward her home when she bumped into someone she did not want to bump into.

It was her.

The... The... _Bully._

The burly young woman was several inches taller than Bonnie, she had short black hair and wild blue eyes. To say she was overweight was kind of an understatement.

She let out a small chuckle as she invaded in on the brunette beauty's personal space. Bonnie was sure that the worst was going to happen right here and right now.

No one was going to save her this time.

The bigger girl then stepped out of her face. Perhaps the _worst _was going to be postponed.

"Hey, Rockwaller." She said. Bonnie still with the deer-in-the-headlights look could only stare straight ahead.

"What's wrong, Bon-Bon?" The bigger girl teased. "You can't say 'hi' to me? I thought we were friends!" She said in a mock attempt at being friendly.

"Oh... OK." She said to the momentarily catatonic brunette. "You don't know my name. Well... The name is Lisa... Remember the name, Rockwaller." She continued. "It'll be the last name you remember on Monday." She declared, letting out a snort and obnoxious laughter. Before she made her exit, she arched back a fist and let it go...

...Just short of Bonnie's pretty face. The smaller girl shut her eyes and shrank back. When she felt nothing, she looked up at Lisa, who laughed directly in her face before stalking off in the opposite direction. Shutting her eyes once again, she decided to take a detour from her home to Middleton Park.

Once the scared teenager made her way into the park, she took a seat on the park bench. It was 48 hours and counting before her face would look like Lisa's. As she sat, a cold wind blew in the late afternoon sun. Feeling the sudden cold, she placed her hands on her shoulders.

The more she thought about it, all the so-called friends in her tight circle were not around to pull her out of the fire. Knowing the hopelessness of this situation, the trembling girl removed her hands from her shoulders and placed one hand to cover her face, and began to sob softly.

* * *

Whatever the dumb luck that had existed helping Ron Stoppable along the way with missions with Kim, it was the same luck that locked him out of his own house earlier this afternoon. It was just about five o'clock, and his parents weren't due back until six. There was Kim's house, but Kim had to study for a rather important test over the weekend. There was also Bueno Nacho, but as Ron checked his pockets, going there would prove to be quite impossible as he had no money. 

This was apparently going to be a long, uneventful hour stuck outside.

It was at this time that Ron had sparked an idea. Perhaps he could hit Felix Renton's house. He was pretty sure that he could bust an hour easily playing video games with his wheelchair bound buddy. It was also a plus that he would actually go through the day without pestering Kim.

As the blond changed direction, he had known the best way to get to Felix's house. Through Middleton Park.

It wasn't a very long walk from his house to Middleton Park, so Ron kept on a'strolling. When he reached the park, he took what he called a shortcut. If a shortcut meant cutting through the bushes, that's exactly what it was. As he tore through the bushes, something caught his eye.

It was almost right in front him.

Was that Bonnie?

What the heck was she doing here? And alone?

Was she just... No way! Ron was still incredulously staring at the brunette in her current state. Something was going on here. Something that was just... Wrong. The teenage student never really hated Bonnie, she was just rough around the edges, he guessed. Very rough.

And usually rough around _him_.

Quietly taking a seat next to the miserable cheerleader, he didn't know why exactly he wanted to know what was up, but it was too late to go back now.

"Uh... Bonnie?"

The brunette snapped up quickly and looked around, then the she looked to the left of her. Oh no... Not _him! Him of all people_! He couldn't see her like_ this_! It would totally ruin her.

"...Just leave me alone." She said weakly.

Ron, on his first impulse would have listening to the girl in question. But indeed, he continued to probe.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Bonnie had absolutely no time to sit there and chat with this moron. She had a funeral to plan... _Her own_. Raising her voice through clenched teeth, what she was going to say was going to see K's little sidekick on his way.

"Look, Loser." She said annoyingly. "There's nothing wrong! Can't a girl have a good cry without something being wrong?" She said loudly, startling him. "If there is, I'm certainly not going to talk to you about it. So why don't you just get out of here! I'm sure "K.P." is calling you somewhere!" She ranted, with a voice that could cut through steel.

That was the Bonnie he remembered. Retreating from the bench, Ron took a look at Bonnie with a look of shock and a little bit of sadness on his face, his feelings visibly hurt.

"OK, OK! I was just trying to help." He said, walking away.

Hold the phone.

He was trying to help?

Bonnie looked at the blond as he strolled toward the park's exit. _He was trying to help? _In a frenzied rush, she ran after him.

'Sheesh... What they say is true. Nice guys _so_ finish last.' Ron thought as he made his way out the park. Just as he was about to cross the street, he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he looked around, the sidekick was about as surprised as ever. Bonnie? What in the... Did she just follow him? Was she going to chew him out _again_?

What happened then had stunned him even more.

The brunette had collapsed in his arms, burying her head in chest and for the absolute stunner, she began to sob in the blond boy's arms.

Ron looked around where he and Bonnie stood. In a confused daze, he placed his hand slowly on the brunette's shoulder. The crying had now reduced to short gasps as the teary-eyed girl looked up at Ron.

"Oh, Ron!", She said through gasps. "It's terrible! These _boys _are after me, Ron! They said on Monday they were going to... Get me!", She continued, practically bawling now. "I'm sorry I snapped at you a minute ago, it's just that I was scared!", The brunette said guiltily. "And you just wanted to help... And...", She couldn't continue as her tears began to flow once again. Ron looked at the trembling girl in disbelief. He wondered how _he _was going to help _her_.

He also wondered how soaked his T-shirt was going to get from that rainstorm of tears.

"How am I going to help you, Bonnie?" Ron asked with concern. Bonnie looked up at him again and smiled through the tears.

"Well, you are Kim's partner..."

"...Sidekick." Ron corrected.

"...Whatever... Since you're good at watching Kim's back during those missions that you two go on... I was wondering if you could..."

"...Watch your back?" Ron asked incredulously. Didn't Bonnie have groupies on top of groupies that do that for her? "Don't you have friends that..."

He was cut off by the sniffling of the cheerleader.

"...You don't understand!" Bonnie said dramatically. "You're the only one that can help me! My friends totally ditched me when this happened!" She explained to her rival's friend. "Please, Ron. Say that you'll watch my back... Puhlease?" She asked desperately.

Ron looked at the pitiable girl before him. Apparently this wasn't a fluke. She really was in trouble. But what filled him with more uncertainty was the look she gave him. Her green, hopeful eyes literally stared a hole into Ron's brown, confused pupils.

"I-I-I don't know." Ron stammered.

"I'll make it worth your while." She bargained.

This tweaked Ron's interest even more. Taking a step back from the brunette, he asked "How?"

The girl advanced on Ron once again. The boy could not move a muscle. After all, he was the one that asked the question. Bonnie, now had right her hand on his shoulder and her face near his cheek. At that moment, she began to whisper to the blond.

Ron's eyes shot open momentarily, then he took an odd look at Bonnie. 'That?' He asked himself. Whatever 'that' was, it may have very well sealed the deal.

"..." Ron opened his mouth, but could not say anything at all.

"Please?" Bonnie repeated. It was very rare that she begged, but when she did, the brunette was going to pull out all the stops on this one. She wiped her tears away from her eyes and looked up at Ron with her green eyes now gleaming into his. "I swear, I'll never make fun of you again!" She said with more desperation.

Oh no... Ron thought. He tried to shield his eyes away from Bonnie, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

She was... Pouting!

Just like Kim!

The blond's shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh of resignation.

"O-OK." He said quietly.

Jackpot.

After hearing the uneasy agreement from Stoppable, Bonnie threw her hands around him in a tight embrace. When she released, she looked at Ron with admiration.

"Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou!" She exclaimed, almost bowing. "I always _knew _you didn't hate me!" She said with her hands clasped in front of her.

That statement made Ron look crossly at Bonnie.

"What does that have to do with... Oh!"

The blond was silenced by Bonnie, who kissed his the bridge of his nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hun." She said almost too sweetly. With that, she crossed the street and left from Ron's view.

Almost immediately, Ron placed his finger on that particular spot on his nose. He didn't exactly know why he got into this, but for certain, he wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon.

Meanwhile, it looked like Bonnie had her old swagger back.

She knew those Drama classes were going to come in handy sometime. Plus with her situation the way it was, what better time than now? Who cares if she embellished a little bit? All that mattered was...

"...I've got myself a bodyguard." The brunette beauty said grinning to herself.

* * *

"Watching her back?" The redhead asked incredulously. 

Verily, another one of the horrible things that would come of helping Bonnie out was the strong opposition. Namely the opposition coming from Ron's best friend, Kim Possible. In fact, Ron Stoppable could have sworn his best friend was going to throw that burrito at him.

Going to Bueno Nacho to discuss this matter was a great idea. As Kim wouldn't be able to make a scene.

"Easy, K.P. It'll only be for this week." He said, trying to smother the flames. By this time there was no smothering the flames. As the flames were everywhere around him, as well as painted on Kim's face.

The teen hero said nothing. She just continued to glare at her sidekick, who could only smile sheepishly.

"I know what it is, But it'll only be a week, I swear." Ron said urgently to his incensed friend. Kim had no other choice but to drop the angry look on her face and sigh. It really did seem like her 'rival' was in trouble.

After looking at the girl's expression, Ron settled back in his seat and took a bite out of one his nachos. Rufus, who was on Ron's left shoulder, breathed a sigh of relief.

"OK." Kim said. "Be careful, though. You and I both know what 'Bon-Bon' is capable of."

"Awwww... So does this mean you and her are not going to fight over me?" Ron said, grinning flirtatiously.

Minutes later, Ron exited the fast-food restaurant with stains all over his clothing and smelling of grease and ground beef. He turned to his naked mole rat, who had melted cheese on top of his head.

"So much for not making a scene."

* * *

The Next Day: 

What exactly did shopping at Middleton Mall have to do with watching one's back? Apparently plenty, because Bonnie had been dragging Ron from fashion store to fashion store for what felt like hours. Ron's hands were filled with bags at this point.

_This was definitely not the way he wanted to spend his Saturday._

As they entered Club Banana for what had to be the third time today, Ron decided that it was finally time to speak up.

"B-Bonnie. Couldn't you be doing this by yourself?" Ron asked as he struggled to carry the bags around.

"I could..." Bonnie started. "...But I feel a lot safer with you here." She stated, wrapping an arm around the lanky boy's neck.

The blush that was creeping upon his face would have signified that this discussion was over. Watching this from a fair distance away was Monique, who couldn't believe what she was seeing. '_Him and her? How the heck did that happen?'_ The dark-skinned girl wondered.

This was either going to be a case of mistaken identity, or the juiciest piece of gossip in history.

"Come on, Ron. Don't make me come in there after you." Bonnie said in a sing-song voice.

If Ron was going to be her bodyguard, he just couldn't go around looking like the way he was looking. What with that ugly sweater and those cargo pants that were in style three years ago. Bonnie tapped her foot patiently while waiting for her 'escort' to exit the changing room.

As if on cue, out of the door stepped out Ron. His usual red-and-brown sweater was replaced by a tight black turtleneck, that showed off absolutely no muscle. His brown cargo pants were replaced by black pants that weren't as baggy with jet black sneakers. To complete the ensemble, he had a pair of black shades with large lenses. Needless to say, in his new threads, Ron was a bit uncomfortable.

"How do I look?" Ron asked with a tinge of uncertainty.

"Stoppable, you look good enough to eat." The brunette replied, batting her eyelashes at the blond.

"Wow, Thanks." Ron said while blushing.

"Anytime." She replied with a wink.

A half hour and two more bags later, Bonnie and her... squire, left out of Club Banana on their way to...

"Oops. Gotta go to the little girl's room." Bonnie said innocently. "Would you mind waiting here?" She asked.

Ron was too tired to put up any argument, so putting up an "OK", Bonnie went into the restroom. Minutes later, he checked his watch.

It read 6:30 P.M.

'Awww, man. There goes GWA Slamdown.' Ron thought solemnly. As he stood there with the large bags in both of his hands, a few teenagers his age walked by him imitating the crack of a whip. After a few more minutes, Ron was approached by an older woman.

"Hey, what are you doing by the women's bathroom?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for someone." Ron replied impatiently.

"Is that so?" The woman asked. With that she walked away.

'Where in the heck is she?' Ron asked himself. It had been just about ten minutes now and he had been standing there like a jilted lover standing at the altar. Sparking an idea, Ron crept over the rest room and cracked open the door a tad when he heard something.

"There he is!" He heard a female voice say.

Before Ron had even knew it, he was grabbed by the shoulders by two mall security guards.

"Come on, Perv. It's time for you to go." One of the guards said.

"But... I was waiting for someone!" Ron tried to reason as he was being led away by the two guards.

"Yeah, well. Wait for this." The other guard replied as the twosome gave Ron the heave-ho out the back door of the mall.

* * *

The day had finally came. 

Monday.

Never had Ron been so relieved that it was Monday. The weekend, for lack of a better term, was a nightmare. The ordeal at the Mall on Saturday was one thing.

Then there was Sunday. An ugly, ugly Sunday.

The explanation he had to give to his parents why he was banned from the Middleton Mall for three months was another thing. The explanation he had to give _Kim _why he was banned from Middleton Mall...

...That was the kicker.

It was the kicker that made Ron wonder why he got into this in the first place.

_Pretty girl in distress... Kiss on the nose... Good enough to eat..._

Oh, Yeah! That's why!

Thankfully, the rest of the day went on without incident. With the exception of Ron being dunked in a toilet bowl head first after Phys. Ed, but that happened all the time. After classes finally ended, the blond waited for his employer to show up.

No sign of Bonnie.

This wasn't exactly a bad thing. Heck, maybe if no one saw him, he could ditch this whole bodyguard thing for the day. Just as he was getting ready for his escape, he heard laughing.

Familiar laughing.

Ron removed his shades and peeked around the corner from where he was waiting and sure enough, there was Bonnie.

With her entourage.

The laughing continued as Bonnie was once again in the center of attention.

"By the way, who was that guy following you." He heard a girl ask.

"Oh, I forgot his name." Bonnie lied. "I think his name is Jon or something... What a loser." She said, beginning to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Another girl asked.

"I saw him in the park on Friday. And he totally _begged_ me to be my bodyguard or whatever." The brunette said haughtily. "I bet he just wanted to be next to me because he wants to be seen. Isn't that pathetic?" She asked.

"You're right Bonnie, what a froob." The asked said beginning to laugh.

With that, all of her entourage, with Bonnie included, began to laugh arrogantly.

On the other side of the corner, Ron had certainly heard enough. Kim warned him beforehand what Bonnie was capable of.

_Lying, dishonesty, heartlessness, _Just to name a few.

Ron had a thought of jumping out of the background and telling those morons what the truth was. But being who _he_ was and who _she_ was, who were they going to believe? The blond had shut his eyes, trying to block out the laughter that he was hearing. With his teeth gritted, he began to ball his fist very tightly, ignoring the fact that he had broke the shades in two pieces. Meanwhile the discussion on the other side of the corner continued.

"...You should've seen what he did at the mall..." He heard Bonnie say as more laughter rained down.

That was it.

Ron had took out in the direction of the other exit. He didn't care about any stupid teacher telling him to not to walk so quickly through the halls. On his way to his exit, he was stopped by a very familiar face.

"Ron? Ron!" Kim asked, stopping his pace. "What's wrong?"

Ron didn't even bother answering or acknowledging his best friend as he stalked off.

_Bonnie. _Kim thought bitterly.

This was indeed the last straw for the redhead. She just knew something was going to go wrong between him and Bonnie. She also knew about Ron's unpopularity around school compared to Bonnie's popularity. So if she said anything about her best friend in a negative way, it was the law. The more Kim thought about it, the angrier she became.

_No holding back this time. I'm sooo gonna give that bimbo a piece of my mind._

Bonnie continued to have a good laugh with her crew. But the laughing around her ceased when she was accosted by a fiery redhead.

"What did you do to Ron?" Kim asked angrily to the brunette.

"Look, K. I don't know what your talking about. Maybe he hasn't had his daily session with you." Bonnie replied sarcastically. That elicited some laughs from the crowd that was beginning to form around them. Kim flushed a bit at what the brunette was insinuating, but remained focused.

"Look_, B_. I'm not going to ask you again..." She began, but was cut off.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't my two favorite cheerleaders."

Both Bonnie & Kim looked at who cut off this discussion.

It was Lisa, who had a sadistic grin on her face.

"Remember what I said, Rockwaller? Well, the time is now." She said brusquely to the brunette. Kim looked at the brunette as she cringed in fear.

This was a first, Bonnie afraid of something?

Kim shook off that thought and stepped in front of Bonnie to protect the girl.

"Out of my way, Possible. Me and Bon-Bon have business to attend to." Lisa said. With one fell swoop, she shoved the redhead to the ground. The crowd was shocked into silence as the teen hero hit the floor. Bonnie was shell-shocked. There was no way to avoid the absolute pounding she was going to get.

Meanwhile, Ron was running.

He knew by the size of the crowd that something was going down. Squeezing between the spectators, Ron got into the middle of this circle and he was shocked at what he saw.

Kim was on the ground with a shocked expression on her face. And there was Bonnie, looking as afraid as she did that Friday afternoon. Plus there was this... Girl, about to rear back a fist at the terrified brunette.

Using everything he had, Ron broke into a running dive, screaming all the while.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Ron yelled as he dived in front of Bonnie.

Like so many right-hand men protecting their employers, Ron took the shot, or in this case, the fist right between the eyes.

The shot caused many of the spectators to look away, cringing. The shot also sent Ron sideways, hitting the cold floor face first.

"Ron!" Kim & Bonnie both yelled.

"What in blue blazes is going here?" The dean and perennial substitute, Mr. Barkin exclaimed wildly. He then set eyes on the heavyset girl.

"You. Macklin. My office, now!" He commanded.

Bonnie watched as Barkin and a couple of security guards led the menacing girl away. She then laid eyes on Kim, who was tending to Ron.

_She actually cares about that..._ She couldn't call him what she was about to call him. Why, he had just saved her from certain face-mangling! Looking at Kim once again, she was filled by a feeling that has been foreign to her in a long time.

_Guilt._

Her thoughts were broken as the crowd was still standing around. She looked at them all.

"Hey, Look." She said tersely. "The show's over. Super-froob over there made the save and now he's out to lunch." She said, thumbing over to the unconscious blond.

"I don't see why you people are standing around. The way I see it, that's the only good thing losers like him are good for." She said rudely. "I mean, come on. Don't you guys have homes to go to? If not, get out of my way." She finished with more venom in her voice.

The shocked crowd moved to one side as they let the brunette pass through.

* * *

The couple of days spelled some positive changes for Middleton High. Lisa was suspended indefinitely, Bonnie & Kim were both let off with warnings, and as for Ron, Ron was normal. 

If normal, of course, means walking about M.H.S.' hallways sporting a larger-than-life ice pack on your forehead.

As he walked along the empty hallways, he was jerked aside by someone he really didn't feel like seeing.

It was Bonnie. By herself for once.

"Hey, Loser." She greeted.

Ron just rolled his eyes, and began to walk away.

"Look, Stoppable. I wasn't going to say anything to you." The brunette said calling after the blond. "But for some reason, I couldn't live with myself after what happened on Monday." .

This made Ron stop dead in his tracks. Turning around, he walked toward the tanned girl.

"Now that I've got your attention..." She quipped.

"I never got the chance to tell you I was sorry. So I'm sorry. But come on, I've got a reputation to uphold. I mean, I'm me and you're well... You." She said defensively.

Once again, Ron turned away from the brunette. But once again, Bonnie turned him around. But this time, she had a very sly grin on her face.

"I also never got a chance to thank you, _Ronnie._"

Bonnie pulled Ron close to her. Checking if anyone was watching, Bonnie shifted her eyes from left to right. With no one there to see her, she tugged the bewildered blond into an embrace. After she broke the hug, she searched from left to right once again. Knowing now that the coast was clear, Bonnie then placed her finger and thumb underneath Ron's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

'Boo-Yah!' Ron thought as he was being smooched by the beautiful brunette. When she pulled away, Ron had an expression on his face that suggested that he could pretty much die now, because it all went downhill from that moment.

"So... You think you can be my bodyguard for the rest of week?" Bonnie asked with a smile on her face. "I'd _really _appreciate it." She said while tracing a circle around Ron's shirt-covered chest.

"Only if I could get another one of those." Ron said in a daze.

"Well. Since Brick is not around. And nobody's watching us..."

Bonnie pulled Ron into another scintillating smooch session. As they did their... Business, a pair of eyes watched them from above.

Said person watched as the two continued to kiss in privacy. The person took out a device and began recording the moment with their trusty communication device. The person then removed the mask as they returned into the heating vent.

Viewing what just happened moments ago on the device, the unmasked person, now revealed to be a teenage girl with emerald green eyes and brilliant red hair, began to snicker to herself.

"Ron..." She said silently. When the two separated, she began to grin very slyly.

"...I _soo_ love it when a plan comes together."

After all, one good double-cross deserved another.

* * *

The End. 

Closing Statements: Man, words cannot describe how much fun I had with this one-shot. It did take a week or so to finish, but fun was certainly had by me. We all know that K/R will reign supreme with me. But I happen to love B/R as well because it so... Out there. My first impulse was to actually **not **put Bon-Bon and Ron-Ron together at the end, and they actually don't if you check the ending again. I looked at the alternatives and I was like... Meh.

So with the end of this fic. I ask you to review it! Comment on it! Heck! Throw rocks at me if you think Ron was OOC!

S-Chrome


End file.
